


sciamachy

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bleeding Effect, Dark, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: "Human beings, we have dark sides; We have dark issues in our lives. To progress anywhere in life, you have to face your demons." - John Noble.They told you to conquer your demons yet how could you do so when they were inside of you? How do you banish-no run from things inside of your head? The fight against him was sciamachy. Yet in a betrayal and gasp for air, you found yourself on a path to do just that.





	sciamachy

The cold air bit your bare skin even as you were blanketed by a thick coat to protect you from the elements. Your mind was still foggy from the trip to get here. The Faroe Islands, during the busy time for the solar eclipse, had taken some time to enter without being detected by Abstergo or the Assassins. Whatever Charles had called you here for better be worth it.

“What did you want to tell me?” You asked Charles. The man was oddly quiet, quite contradictory to his nature. He almost reminded you of-

**_Gist._ **

A lick of surprise shot up your spine, but you shook off the unwanted thought. His presence was usually silent with only a few… incidents to boast of.

“They’re coming for you,” His voice was lowered and hurried, panicked almost. His eyes nervously shot back and forth between the water and yourself.

Something inside of you coiled in readiness at the man’s suspicious behavior. Something was off with Charles.

**_Betrayer._ **

“I’m sorry-I didn’t want to do this. But they have my family and-” Even as you had braced yourself in the event of an attack from the man, your footing slipped when the boat made a sharp turn to the left.

A cold wave washed over you, and the precious air you had was relinquished in the gasp you let out. Liquid swarmed into your mouth until you finally regained a sense of what was happening.

You were drowning.

Your vision darkened and lungs burned in sheer need for air. Your limbs flailed and your legs kicked and kicked.

Until you finally breached the surface and was greeted with oh so lovely delightful air. Water sputtered out of your mouth, and you gasped for air as your limbs struggled to keep you out of the waves’ stifling embrace.

**_Just breath._ **

You tried, you did. But with every movement, every gasp really did energy seemed to sap out of you. It grew harder and harder to stay above the water with clothes weighing you down and cold seeping into your very core.

All it took was one small misstep. A slight delay in your arm moving to push water beneath you had you sinking more and more. And you couldn’t bring yourself just to move anymore.

You were just tired. An odd sort of peace overcame you to which you to wash over your being.

Your body sunk deeper and deeper into the dark blue depths of the ocean.

_“Make a choice, numbskull.” They had given you a choice: Join or die. And you chose neither._

_You chose your family._

_Not that it mattered, really. When you had received an email from an anonymous source, you decided to take the gamble and be a numbskull._

_You ignored his warnings._

_By the time you arrived, the slit throats of your family had greeted you as did the hooded figure idly poking around in the house with blood on their sleeves._

_Something inside of you just snapped._

_It was the first time you had let Shay Cormac take control, and it wouldn’t be the last._

The sun illuminating the surface seemed to be devoured…

Your mind flickered to that of the eclipse. Yes… there was an eclipse happening today.

A foreign warmth licked up your spine yet, in your numb state, you failed to note.

The darkness gnawed at the last bit of the sun before conquering it at last. Defiant white rays of light shined from the rim of the darkness like that of an angel’s wings.

_It was destroying you. The old ghost haunted your every waking moment. It seldom spoke, but the experiences, the emotions gnawed at your being._

_Alcohol never worked in drowning it out, and the drugs Abstergo gave out for treating the Bleeding Effect might as well be placebo pills._

_You had woken up after a nightmare-no a memory of Lisbon-blood, cries, and guilt- with sweat trickling down your neck and heart pumping rapidly._

_Your feet carried you to the bathroom of the room you had managed to snag at a roach motel. A flick of your wrist had the soothing sound of running water fill the closed space, and you closed your eyes. Your breathing calmed and heart no longer in your throat._

_You looked up only to see him staring right back at you in the mirror._

_“Nonono,” you chanted. A wave of sheer terror washed over you. This wasn’t real-he wasn’t real-_

_A burning sensation in your suddenly extended fist made you realize what you had done. Blood trickled down your shaking fingers, and you dared to stare into the now shattered mirror._

_The reflective glass was shattered just like you were. You never had a firm belief in soulmates not after the disappointment of not meeting yours-if you had any- on your 18th birthday. But the reality of your situation only reopened old wounds of that frustration and created hurt._

_Because no one would accept the person, you were now. Just how society scorned those with no soulmates-no souls- you were now one of those despised._

_Afterall, you couldn’t have a soul if it was fragmented, shattered, broken. And you couldn’t have a soulmate if there was no soul of yours to match with._

_And he was still there. Only this time your reflection showed as did his._

_Never going to leave, the very thought haunted you, it consumed you-_

Maybe, this would be okay. This was the first time you felt peaceful, no longer did the sins of the past torment you.

Funny, how they said dying was cold, a well of nothingness sucking you in. Drowning you in its inescapable embrace, death was.

They were wrong was the last thing you thought of with waves of heat enveloping you now before blissful oblivion greeted you.

Your death wasn’t cold, instead, it  ** _burned_**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in Twisted Helix, but I plan on this being a full story. This story is also a Soulmate AU, which is out of place in Twisted Helix, so I thought I should make this a separate story instead. Well, I hope this wasn't overly weird. Thanks for reading!


End file.
